Talk:Trial of Oblivion/@comment-5338425-20150717172320
I am going on holiday to America for 3 weeks tomorrow so i will be unable to make pages for my tributes, so i will post comments but pages will be made and i will link them to you :3 Bronte Artemus Age: 15 Gender: Female Appearance: (See Lunaii) Word: Lonely Personality: Bronte is a intelligent and shy girl. She likes to be alone, as she feels people are just selfish creatures and from a young age she has learnt not to trust and has good reason not to. She is tatical and sly, and never does anything that could lead to her own early demise. She has little care for others, as her views on people are very negative and she has trained herslef not to see the good side of people, so she is a bit of a pessimist. She is quite snarky, and if someone does speak to her she is cold, this is because she thinks forming a connection to someone makes it more painful when they die, but she does secretly care for people and will protect those she cares about, but will never show her care, seeing it as weakness and she is afraid to show her real emotions. Bronte would usually step back and analyze things, and then strike when the moment is right. She is a lonely girl, who dosen't have anything she cares about and has nothing to lose but is too strong to give up. Strenghts: Bronte is very intelligent, and could be one of the smartest tributes in the arena. She is also very small and is swift, and can do things the larger and stronger tributes would struggle to complete. She is also very good with traps, especially electrical traps. District: 3 Weaknesses: Bronte is very physiaclly weak, because of her small structure and size. Despite her knowledge on plants she is not good in''' rural environments,' growing up in a very urban district. She also struggles with people, and can easily make enemies because of her anti-'''social' attitide towards others. Weapon: Throwing Axe and Knives. History: Bronte was born to a poor family, she was one of four children and the only reason she was born was so that she could claim food for her deprived family in the Hunger Games. Bronte was greatly deprived, her parents were cruel creatures. Her father was violent, and a rebel. Bronte was never let out of the house, usually she would be the one without food, because she was the only girl in the family and her father claimed the boys had more of a chance at victory. Bronte hated her family, but she was too afraid to voice out her opinion, and she was too afraid to run away as she thought people would be the same on the outside world. Bronte grew up in this lifestyle, and when she was 11 her older brother volunteered. He was weak, and he died in the bloodbath. She showed no remorse, she considered herself to not be a puppet of her father, unlike him. Her father, however, went into a deep fury as he was blinded with arrogance and thought his child would bring hme victory, the free ticket out of the slums, where he would leave Bronte and the other failures. He was screaming, and as Bronte got in his way his fist slammed into her face, and she fell to the ground, her vision black. The last thing she heard were the screams of his father, not a single word about his rejected daughter. Bronte woke up far away from her house, surrounding her was the vile remains of litter. Bronte felt like screaming, her father just dumped her and left her to die, she sat there, alone. Bronte swore to herself she would never trust anyone, as when they are done with her they will just throw her away. She had no idea what to do, despite being a very intelligent girl. She had no clue to where she was, though she knew it was a bad place because close to Bronte were a pile of human bones, hanging out of it's rib cage was a rusty knife, coated in dry blood. Bronte picked up the knife and rolled her fingers around the handle. She rushed away, through the crowded streets trying to find somewhere, anywhere but there, and she walked away, her knife gripped in her hand, ready for when she meets her father again. Bronte had to steal to supply herself, and as she started to get sick and the effects of the street came to her she was forced to steal medical supplies, and when she did she was caught by the peacekeepers. Bronte tried to run but a whip curled around her leg and she screamed, her fingers trying to dig themselves into the ground. She reached the peacekeeper, a saidst who enjoyed killing people for little things, and Bronte knew she would suffer a fate worse than death. The only thing the man said to her as he looked her in the eye was "give me the names of all your family". Bronte refused, she hated her family but she would not let the peacekeepers get their hands on them. She refused to tell him, spitting in his face and he just laughed and put a small machine on her arm, and with a sharp pain all of her details were on a screen. The peacekeeper left her alone in the room, heading towards her parents home. The hours passed and the man came back and pulled Bronte outside, where a crowd had formed by the justice building and on the stage were her two brothers and parents, slowly having the life pulled out of them by the noose. Her fathers eyes connected with Bronte's, and he mouthed "I'm sorry" before the noose finally killed him. The crowd cheered at the hanging corpses, afraid that if they didn't they would suffer the same brutal fate. Bronte just stood there, unable to care for the people who ruined her life hanging dead in front of her. The peacekeeper came towards Bronte, and when he saw her empty face he realised what he had done to torment her had no effect on her. He wanted her to feel pain and as he walked towards her she pulled out her knife and stabbed him in the chest, as she ran around screaming Bronte sprinted off, dissapearing into the distance. Bronte was 15 when her naem was called out at the reaping, and part of her was glad that she would never be in the slums again, either she would live the perfect life or it would all end. Luster Cameo Age: 17 Gender: Male Appearance: (see lunaii) Word: Sadist Personality: Luster is a sadist, he takes pleasure in others pain and feel no emotion towards anyone or anything. He is a charming individual and likes to make people think of him as a formal and kind. He uses his good looks to his advantage and is very manipulative, a compulsive liar. He is someone no one should trust, he will not hesitate to kill all his allies in the night if he has to. He likes to taunt people and is very intelligent, and he loves to see people beg for mercy, he takes power from others pain. He is slightly sarcastic and very violent, he is agressive and usually starts fights. He is unforgiving and if someone angers him he will make sure that they will regret it, and he is never really close to anyone, though he can make sure people think they are close to him he is ready to stab them in the back. He enjoys chaos and loves to see people in confusion and is incredibly arrogant and cocky, traits that are his Achilles heel. Strength: Luster is very physically strong, and has been trained prior to the games. Luster has also trained many years before the games, and this gives him a huge advantage over the other tributes. Luster is also very athletic, and he is fast and fit. District: Capitol Weaknesses: Luster is arrogant, and in his eyes he is the best at everything. He is also awful with rural environments, as he has grown up in the Capitol. He also is useless in water, and does not want to learn how to swim and water is his one fear. Weapon: Sword, Throwing knives.